Traditional stationary exercise machines include stair climber-type machines and elliptical running-type machines. Each of these types of machines typically offers a different type of workout, with stair climber-type machines providing for a lower frequency vertical climbing simulation, and with elliptical machines providing for a higher frequency horizontal running simulation. Additionally, if these machines have handles that provide upper body exercise, the connection between the handles, the foot pedals/pads, and/or the flywheel mechanism provide an insufficient exercise experience for the upper body.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved stationary exercise machine and, more specifically, an improved exercise machine that may address or improve upon the above-described stationary exercise machines and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.